


Always Forever

by sbisque



Category: The Holiday (2006)
Genre: F/M, Fan Vid, The Holiday fan vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 06:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbisque/pseuds/sbisque
Summary: A fan video about Amanda & Graham from the 2006 film 'The Holiday'. The film is about two women, one from America and one from Britain, who swap homes at Christmastime after bad breakups.. Though not looking for it, each woman finds romance with a local man but realize that the imminent return home may end the relationship. This video only focuses on one of the women and the local man she meets. Enjoy.





	Always Forever

[Always Forever- Amanda+Graham [A 'The Holiday' Fan Video]](https://vimeo.com/180181133) from [strawberrybisque](https://vimeo.com/strawberrybisque) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
